


Alone

by perfectcosima



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-23 01:23:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2528840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfectcosima/pseuds/perfectcosima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An Alison Hendrix introspective set in early Season 2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone

Alison sat in her bathroom, staring at the bottles of pills that she had lined up along the edge of the sink. Her children were at their grandparents' house for the week. She didn't want to leave them, but she knew that she was a danger to them. As long as she was alive, they could be used, as bait for her enemies or worse. It wasn't like she had anything or anyone else in the world who really cared about her. Donnie was her monitor. That was how she saw him now. Not her husband, no that was a lie. A monitor who hadn't even had the decency to honor the contract that she had signed and left her life. Her parents were kind, but they thought that any concerns that she had were foolish. Stupid suburban Alison.

Her friends and clones were gone too. Cosima seemed to be part of Dyad now, and rarely answered her calls. Sarah and Felix were gone with Kira, leaving her alone to deal with all of her problems. Felix's seeming betrayal cut deep into her soul. She hated to admit it, but she was starting to view him as a brother. She knew that he didn't see her that way though, he saw her as a copy of his own sister, a replacement.

She forced herself to get back on task, taking a handful of pills from the first bottle and swallowing them a few at a time, washing them down with sips of wine. After that first handful, she stopped for a moment and grabbed the pen and paper from next to her. Her hand shook as she scribbled down her confession. The words on the paper were the summary of all her fears. Four words that seemed unimportant, yet when strung together created an undeniable accusation that was eating her from the inside out.

"I killed Aynsley Norris."

She signed the paper, and grabbed the next bottle of pills, downing them all quickly. She was partway through the third bottle when the pills started to kick in, and she stopped and straightened out the bottles again before moving from her perch on the edge of the bathtub and settling into it.

Guns were too messy and uncertain. The door was locked, and Donnie wouldn't be home for hours. This would be her end, the last page of her book. As she slowly lost consciousness, she allowed her mind to drift to the one person that she had been avoiding thinking about. Elizabeth Childs. She hadn't understood how she could have done that, jumped in front of a train. She did now, and she was joining her, wherever she was. Maybe it would work out differently this time, in a new life. Maybe this time neither of them would have to be alone.


End file.
